The Past Still Haunts Us
by The Indigo Dolphin
Summary: When Mary Margaret says that Henry's class is going to start health class, the whole family gathers together to try and give him 'the talk', but learn he has already been raped by Pan. A few days later, Zelina comes and uses the candle to kill Robin and bring back Walsh. Walsh kidnaps Emma, rapes her, gains custody of Henry, and threatens to leave with him. Now what can they do?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I've had this idea on my mind for a while now, and I think this is how it could actually happen on the show. Takes place when Henry is 15. So yeah, enjoy!

 ****WARNING FOR MENTIONS FOR RAPE AND PAST ABUSE****

Mary Margaret walked through the door of the apartment, followed closely by Henry.

"Hey guys…." She said.

"Hey!" David said before taking sip of his coffee.

Mary Margaret set down her bags and sat down at the table with Killian, Emma and David.

"I have something…. To tell you guys…" She started.

"Sure, let's talk." Emma said.

"Henry, could you go to your room please?" She said politely.

"Yeah sure." He said. He almost tripped as his eyes were glued to his phone screen.

"I think it's time, we give him, 'the talk'." Mary Margaret said.

"You mean, 'the talk' the talk?" Emma said.

"Yes. Next week, we're starting, health class…"

"I know but, he's only-"

"Emma, he's already 15! We need to give it to him before he goes out and…" Mary Margaret paused.

"Before he goes out and gets some girl pregnant. Right. Alright, well tell him to come downstairs, and we can get this started. Oh, and I'll call Regina and Robin." David said, getting up to grab the phone.

"No wait-"Mary Margaret pushed him back in his seat.

"What?"

"Do you have any plan for what you're going to say?"

"We'll wing it." He said.

"You're winging it? Seriously?! This is one of the most important part of a child's life, and you're just going to wing it?!"

"Well, that's the plan…."

"Ok, whatever. Go call Regina." Mary Margaret said.

 _A Few Minutes Later…_

"So, what are we going to talk about?" Henry said.

"Well, when a boy gets older, his body starts to go under… changes." David started.

"Ok…." Henry said skeptively.

"For god's sake can we just get to the point!" Killian shouted.

"Killian!" Emma said. She playfully gave his face a slap.

"Alright lad, soon you're gonna start having feeling for a girl, then you're going to fall in love with each other. One thing leads to another and soon you're gonna both be together naked on a bed. Just, use protection, alright? I don't want to already start having grandkids before I turn 40." Killian said.

"Killian! What the hell! You aren't supposed to say that!" Emma said.

"Wait, what?" Henry said confused.

"Look, if you start liking girl, just tell us so we can help you figure things out." David said.

"Just don't try anything before you're 18 alright?" Regina said.

"Um….. Actually….." Henry scratched the back of his neck.

"Henry Daniel Mills! Are you telling me you aren't-" Regina started to yell.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Henry ran out of the apartment and into the streets.

"Henry wait!" Emma stood up and ran after her son, and Killian followed her.

Henry ran fast and hard towards the graveyard. He looked around and finally saw the grave he was looking for.

He knelt down in front of it, when tears started flowing freely.

Emma and Killian finally to Henry. He was at-

"Henry…." Emma went over to comfort her son.

"What's wrong?" she said as she rubbed his back.

"I'm not a- a-" He started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Henry, were you, raped?" Killian said kneeling down.

"Ye- yes….." He said between sobs.

"By who?" Emma said.

"Pan. In Neverland he-"

"Hey, it's ok. You don't have to talk about it. I know I didn't want to."

"Emma love, what do you mean."

"Well, let me tell you two a story."

 _When I was in the foster system, there was one family. The father was always abusive, and was always drinking. One day when he came home from work, he grabbed me and took me to the basement. He beat me then raped me…."_

By then Emma had started crying too.

"Emma love, it's ok. That was both your pasts, and I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect both of you, and never let that happen you either one of you." Killian said.

Both Emma and Henry looked at him with hopeful faces. Emma pulled him into a kiss, then pulled away and started to give him a hug. Henry joined in the hug, and they lived happily ever after.

(Or did they?)

A/N: There's more to come! While writing this, I got an idea for a more chapters, so I think this is going to be a really great fanfic! Indigo out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry there weren't any updates lately, I got grounded and couldn't use any electronics, and then I had a bunch of studying to do. Anyway, thanks for the feedback on this story, and enjoy!

P.S. Zelina isn't Marian in this story, and Rumple is Zelina's biological father. I haven't decided where this could go in the timeline, but it just definitely became an AU.

 *******T.W. For emotional and physical abuse, blood, and character death.*******

Zelina's POV

As I went through the time portal, I came to a point in time where Rumple was the dark one, and Belle was still with him as his maid or whatever.

I appeared in front of his large estate, in an outfit from the Enchanted Forest.

I entered the building.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" I yelled.

"Hello. Are you looking for Rumple." A young lady who I knew was Belle came from around the corner.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am looking for Rumple. Would you be so kind as to take me to him?"

"Of course. Follow me."

She led me through winding hallways and into a room where Rumple was spinning straw.

"Rumple, you have a visitor." Belle said. He nodded and Belle went on her way.

"What do you want? I can sense your magic. You aren't from this point in time. Are you a portal jumper? Do you work for Jefferson!" He said turning around.

"No. I don't work for this Jefferson you speak of, and I am not a portal jumper. My name is Zelina, and I came from the future, in search for a certain potion."

He looked at me for a few seconds.

"Remove you hood." He said. I obeyed.

He walked over to me, then ran his scaly hand over my cheek.

"Is your mother Cora?"

"Yes. What does that matter?"

"I'm your father."

"What?..." I said in disbelief.

"I'm your father."

"But, how?"

"I, had an affair with Cora, but then she was wedded to another."

"Did you love her?"

"Indeed."

"Well that's ironic."

"Why?"

"Well in the future, you kill her to save your own life."

"No matter. Now what is this potion that you have come in search for?"

"It a revivance spell."

"And what is it to be used for?"

"I want to revive old used magic."

"Well certainly. I've just made one yesterday." He looked through a large array of bottles, before selecting one and handing it to me.

"What is your price?"

"Take this free of charge, as a way to make up for all those birthdays I've missed."

"Well, thank you, father."

"You are very welcome."

He waved me off and went back to spinning his straw. Belle showed me out.

I went back through the portal, and came back the real world.

I walked out of the barn and headed in the direction of my father's pawn shop. I knew that he wasn't going to be happy with me, because I had just killed his son, my brother.

But that would all be fine and dandy, because I had magic.

I walked into the shop, and placed a sleeping curse throughout the building.

I checked the back to see Belle asleep in Rumple's arms.

"Perfect." I said.

I opened the cabinets in search of the candle, and finally found it.

I tucked it inside my coat and left the building.

I lifted the sleeping curse and went back to the old house I had been living in for a while.

I placed the potion and the candle on the table.

"Great. Now I'll just need his heart."

I was walking on the way to my sis' house. I had known she went shopping, and had left her dear old Robin Hood behind.

I opened the door and went in.

Robin was sitting on the couch watching TV. Perfect.

"Zelina! How did you escape!? He jumped up and went to grab his bow and arrow, but I waved my hand and his feet were stuck to the ground. He struggled.

I walked over to him and grabbed his chin.

"Well my sister does have good taste. It's a pity I have to kill you."

His eyes widened as I reached my hand into his chest and pulled out his red beating heart.

He cried out in pain. "What are you going to do to me?" He said panting.

"My dear Robin, I'm going to use your life, to bring back another."

I removed the spell and he fell to the floor on his knees.

I raised his heart close to my mouth.

"Now you get on that couch, and pretend that nothing happened."

He obeyed and sat on the couch.

"Enjoy you last moments here on earth." I said, as I left.

I was back at the house, but I wanted to toy Regina with her 'soul mate'.

I enchanted the wall so I could see what was happening at Regina's house.

I could see that she had just come home from shopping.

"Grab her and pin her to the wall." I said into the heart.

I saw Robin grab Regina and pin her to the refrigerator with her wrists pinned down to her sides.

"Robin? What are you doing?" She said.

"Hit her." I said.

He slammed her head into the fridge, and she received a nasty bruise on her cheekbone.

"Robin, please, stop. You're-"

"Hit her again." I said.

He knocked her hard unto the floor, and she received a deep cut on her forehead.

"Kick her, repeatedly." I said

"Robin! Please-" Regina put her hands up, trying to protect herself

Robin removed her hands and started kicking her in the ribs, hard until they cracked.

"Robin! Please! I know this isn't you!"

I could see the sympathy in his eyes.

"Regina-"

I squeezed his heart in anger, and he knelt and clenched his chest in pain.

"Robin! Robin what's happening?!" Regina got up and held Robin in her arms.

"She- Zelina! She-"

I had to act fast.

I grabbed the revivance potion and dumped its contents over the candle.

I lit both ends of the candle, and held the dark side over Robin's heart, which I was still clenching in my hand.

"Robin." I whispered.

The melted wax dripped onto the heart.

"Great. Now to put it back into his chest."

I let go of clenching his heart, and Robin stopped struggling on the other side.

"Robin what's going on? Why have you been acting like this. What about Zelina!" Regina said sobbing.

"Keep your mouth shut." I said into the heart.

"Robin! Please say something!"

Regina sobbed into Robin's chest.

I walked to Regina's house and opened the door.

"Zelina. I know you did this." Regina said.

She stood up and grew a fireball in her hand.

"I did. And now, you're going to have to sit and watch."

I conjured rope that bound her hands behind her back.

"Now sis, watch."

I took Robin's body, and took him into her view.

"NO! Zelina please! No…" She screamed sobbing.

I grabbed his heart and clenched it in my hand.

"NOOO! NOOO!" Regina screamed.

"Any last words, bandit."

"Regina, I love you…" He said.

I shoved the heart into his chest, and he collapsed, and Walsh appeared behind me.

"NOOOO!" Regina screamed.

I released her from her restraints, and she ran over to Robin.

"No. Robin…. This wasn't what was supposed to happen…."

"Regina, it's ok. Just, take care of Roland for me."

"Ok… Just, please…"

"I love you…" He smiled before he inhaled his last breath, and his eyes closed.

"No… Robin…" Regina cried into his chest.

"Why did you have to do this. I didn't do anything to you! It was mother!"

"I don't care. You still got everything. And this is _my_ happy ending…" I said before slamming her face down.

I walked away with Walsh to the house.

"So, I'm back."

"Yes. You are."

"Why do you want me back?"

"I figured you could help me, and I could help you."

"You could help me with what."

"I thought you would want revenge on Emma for leaving you. And I would like you to help me destroy Regina."

"It's a deal. Except, you're not going to turn me into a flying monkey again, are you?"

"I won't, unless you betray me."

"Then let's start planning."

A/N: I know Robin is dead, and it breaks my heart too. :'( But this story ends happy. Sorry this chapter was mostly filler, and I don't really like it and had trouble writing it, but it was necessary. Anyway, Indigo out!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yahoo! Another chapter! Also, I was stupid. Listen to this. Jared Gilmore, (the actor who plays Henry on the show) actually turned 15 on May 30th, so… This takes place right after the season 4 finale, but Emma didn't turn dark. Enjoy this guys, and thank you for all the positive reviews, follows, and favorites. I really appreciate it. Sorry this was delayed, because this story is written with, the awesome, the fabulous, Maddie Gymnast! (Woohoo!), and we were discussing what should happen. Anyway, enjoy!

 *******T.W. for self-harm and suicide attempt*******

 **Also some Swan Queen if you REALLY see it that way.**

Emma's POV

After a kind of hectic day, I thought it best to end it with dinner with the family at Granny's.

I drove with Killian to Regina's mansion.

We were hoping she would be free to spend the evening with us, and she could just ride with us.

I parked the bug in her driveway right next to her black Mercedes.

"I'll go in. You guys can stay here." I said. Kilian nodded.

I walked up to her front porch and rang the doorbell.

"Regina?!" I shouted, and knocked.

There was still no response.

I turned the doorknob, to find it surprisingly open.

I came across a horrible sight.

Regina was unconscious on the ground, next to an equally as unconscious Robin.

There was blood all over.

"Killian!" I said, tears already starting to pour down.

Killian came running over to me.

"What happened Swan!" He yelled.

His eyes widened as he saw the horrific scene.

"Emma…"

I walked over to Regina and knelt down over her still body.

I lifted her wrists, from where the blood was coming from.

I saw what she had carved into her wrists.

The words "EVIL" and "VILLAIN", cut into her wrists.

"Killian… What did she do to herself?..."

"I don't know, but we need to get them some help." Killian said.

I nodded, and Killian picked Regina up bridal style and carried her to the car.

I gave him the keys.

"Killian, take her to the hospital." I said.

"You're not coming?"

"Robin… Is dead. A crime took place here. I need to check the scene, and other stuff."

"Be safe…"

Killian and I shared a quick kiss through the window, before he pulled away to take Regina to the hospital.

I called David.

"Something wrong Ems?"

"Yeah. We have a case here at Regina's."

"What happened?"

"Robin, is dead, and Regina was, hurt. Can we just talk about this when you get here?"

"Robin's DEAD?!" David shouted.

"Look, can you just, get here?"

"Sure. Be there in a few."

He ended the call.

I walked back inside the house, and knelt down to Robin's still body.

"Emma!" I heard David yell.

I stood back up as he entered the house.

"Ems…" David said capturing me in a hug.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let the tears fall.

"Shhh.. It's all going to be ok…" He said comforting me.

"No it's not… Bad things happen one after the other… We're ok for a few seconds, then something happens again…"

"Emma-"

"No! Stop saying that things are going to get better, because they aren't, and we all know that. Life is nothing but pain and sadness. If I could just-"

"Emma! Listen to yourself. You're talking like you _want_ to die. Think of all you have to live for. Henry, Killian, you have so many people who love you, and cherish you. If you were gone, there would be so many people in pain, wondering why you would ever leave them. You have so much to live for."

We both looked at each other with teary eyes, until he took me into another hug.

"Emma, please. Don't ever leave us…"

"I'll try to keep that promise as best I can."

Killian's POV

They took Regina to the ER, and I was left in the waiting room.

Then my talking device started making noises. I fetched it out of my pocket, then pressed the green button.

"Aye?" I said.

"Killian? What happened? We were all waiting at Granny's, and you never came?" Mary Margaret said.

"Um, yeah. Something did happen. Um…"

"Killian… What happened?"

"Something to do with Regina… Um…"

"Was she hurt? Killian, what's going on?"

"Regina Mills?" said.

"Um… I'll call you back.."

"Killian-" She said before I ended the call.

I followed into Regina's room.

"When she woke up, since then, she's been hysterical. Just, look."

We observed Regina through the glass walls of her hospital room.

She was sitting in bed hugging her knees, and rocking back and forth. I could tell she was on edge.

"Maybe, I should go talk to her?" I asked , and he nodded.

I slowly opened the door.

Instantly, Regina's head snapped up to look at me.

She didn't look well. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she looked pale and thin.

I took slow steps closer to her. As soon as I was close enough, she grabbed my collar and pulled me down to her.

reached to stop her, but I told him no.

"Regina-"

She pulled me closer to her.

"Killian… She- she…"

She threw me to the floor and resumed he position from earlier.

helped me up, and we exited the room.

"What are you going to do about her?" I asked.

"We're going to run a series of tests on her, just to make sure she's ok."

"Alright. Just call me if you find anything."

"Alright. I'll see you later Mr. Jones." He said before walking away.

Henry's POV

"What'd he say?" I asked as soon as Mary Margaret's call ended.

"Um.. Something happened.."

"What exactly?" I asked. After all we've been through, people were still keeping secrets from me?

"He didn't say." Was she lying?

Emma's POV

Me and David marked all the evidence, and bagged Robin's body.

"Emma!" Killian said walking through the door.

"Killian!" We walked up and gave each other a hug.

"So what happened to Regina?" I said.

"She's, alive, but a little, mental.." He said.

"So she woke up."

"Yeah. She said Robin, and she."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Well we marked the home for evidence. We need to get a lead, and so far, Regina's the only person who can give us that."

"You think someone killed Robin?"

"Yeah. But- Don't think it was Regina. She wouldn't do this."

"Of course."

"What's happening!" Mary Margaret said running into the house with Neal I her arms. Henry was following close behind her.

"Mom! Um…"

"Did- did someone die?" Henry said looking at the body bag on the floor.

"Emma, I'll handle this." Killian said, and I nodded.

"Someone, killed Robin, and Regina is in the hospital." Killian said

Both Mom and Henry's jaws dropped.

"Robin's dead?" Henry said.

"Way to be subtle." I said.

Zelina's POV

"Walsh… It's been so long…" I said before capturing his lips in a kiss.

"I'm glad I didn't have to wait longer to see you face again…" I said before he captured me in a kiss.

We sat on the couch in the living room.

"So whatever happened to our daughter?..." I said

"She's probably still locked up in the closet in New York.."

Kayleigh's POV

I had finally escaped that awful closet.

I looked in our safe, and took all the cash, $10,000.

I decided to run. I didn't know where yet, but it'd be better than here.

I gathered some clothes and necessities in my backpack, then headed off.

I walked…

And walked…

And walked…

I don't know how far I walked, but I walked from dawn till dusk, making camp for the night.

Finally after a week, I came upon a road.

I followed the road, which lead me to a sign.

Welcome to Storybrooke.

A/N: That's all folks. I really like the idea of Walsh and Zelina having a daughter, and before you tell me off, Emma or Henry didn't know about Kayleigh because she was locked in a closet her whole life. (I know that like wrong and bad a mean and everything, but yeah.) Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Indigo out!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this is very delayed. I've been sleeping at like later than midnight, and staying at my grandparents' house. Also my mom was just like, "Your Grandparents are moving in with us!" randomly so I had to move to move to a smaller room. Written with the amazing Maddie Gymnast. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

(This chapter has been re written 12 times (I am not even joking) and I finally settled on this.)

(Also I listened to the song Human by Christina Perri while writing this, and you can go open another tab and get the song or something but listen to the song while reading, I think it helps set the mood.)

(Also very angsty.)

 ********TW for self-harm and rape (but nothing too graphic)*******

Henry's POV

I was torn. Emotions were flowing out of me, I just couldn't control myself.

I ran out of the house. Killian grabbed my arm and said some things, but I couldn't hear them clearly.

I pulled out of his grasp and ran into the forest. The only place where I could be alone and gather my thoughts.

I wandered far into the forest, until I was certain I was alone, then sat down and laid my head against one of the trees.

I pulled my knees into my chest and stared off into the distance.

 _I feel betrayed. Robbed of something._ I thought.

I reached deep into my jacket pocket and pulled out my pocket knife.

It was all I had left of my father.

He gave it to me to protect myself.

"How ironic." I said out loud, and gave a slight chuckle.

This item that was supposed to protect me, was being used to hurt me.

I rolled up my left sleeve. I traced my fingers over the many long thin scars that adorned my skin.

They were a testament to how much pain I had suffered, but look. I'm still here.

I opened the blade, and looked at it longingly before pressing it to my wrist.

I angrily slashed my wrists, making blood go everywhere.

I wiped my forehead with my bloodied hand.

I looked at the damage I had done to myself in satisfaction.

The raw emotion and pain in my blood was released.

I was in control of one aspect of my life.

 _Flashback_

 _Location: Neverland_

 _Time: 3 Years Ago…_

 _I was sitting on my log, when Felix came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder._

" _Pan requests you presence."_

" _I don't wanna go." I said and pulled my knees into my chest._

 _Felix pushed me off the log and I face planted into the dirt._

 _He laughed._

" _Come on."_

 _He grabbed me by my shirt collar and started dragging me in the direction of Pan's hut._

 _He led me down a series of stairs, until we reached the bottom._

 _It was a room lit completely by lanterns, and Pan was on his bed, just sitting there._

" _Leave us alone Felix." Pan said waving him off._

 _Felix nodded before leaving._

 _Pan and I were left alone in the room._

 _All was still and quiet, until suddenly grabbed me and threw me unto the bed._

 _I screamed as he pinned me beneath him._

" _What are you-"_

" _Shhh.. Henry, after I'm done with you, you won't ever want to leave, and you'll be begging me for more."_

 _I was skeptical. What did he have planned._

 _He started unbuttoning my shirt, and that's when I, knew._

 _I kicked him in the junk, and he drew back in pain._

 _I made a run for the stairs, but he grabbed my arm and shoved me against the wall._

" _I tried to play nice Henry, but now I know that's not going to happen."_

 _THETHETHEINDIGOINDIGOINDIGODOLPHINDOLPHINDOLPHIN_

" _It's a shame that this was only pleasurable for one of us." Pan whispered into my ear._

 _He pulled back and started putting his clothes back on, and tossed me mine._

 _After I had dressed, I went to the center of the camp, where all the lost boys were._

 _I sat on my log, but as soon as I sat, I stood back up._

 _I couldn't take it anymore._

 _I wandered off from the camp, and sat down with my back to a tree._

 _I pulled my knees to my chest and cried._

 _Rivers streamed down my face._

 _I hated it here, I wanted to leave._

 _I wanted my mom. I wanted her to hold me close to her chest, and tell me everything was going to be alright._

 _I heard crying coming from close by._

 _I stood up and followed the noise._

 _I turned to the left and saw Nate._

 _He was crying and holding his wrist. It was bleeding._

 _He turned, and when he was me, he ran._

" _Hey wait!" I said, but I didn't run after him._

 _I looked, and on the ground, there was a bloody blade._

 _I picked it up. Nate had used it to hurt himself._

 _I settled behind a bush, thinking it would protect me for some reason._

 _I cleaned off the blade and held it to my wrist._

 _This will bring me relief. I told myself._

 _I watched as the blood seeped out of my body._

Location: Storybrooke

Time: Present Day

My vision was getting blurry, and there were black spots.

The last thing I remember was this girl…

Kayleigh's POV

I was treading through the forest, when I saw this boy. He had blood all over him.

"Hello?" I said walking toward him cautiously.

I knelt to his level, and he looked at me before he passed out.

I shook his body, but it was cold and limp.

I looked at his wrist, and saw it was badly bleeding.

The lines were so exact, he must have been cutting himself.

I tried to pick him up, and he was surprisingly light.

I didn't know where the hospital in this town was, so I guess I'd have to find help.

I carried him into what looked like the center of the town.

A group of 4 people ran up to me.

There were two men, and two women, and one was carrying a baby.

"How is he? Put him down." One man, with dark hair, blue eyes, and a surprising accent said.

I put the boy down and he observed him.

"We need to get him to the hospital." One woman, with blonde hair, and green eyes said.

"Who are you?" I said.

"We're his parents." The blonde said.

"We'll take him. Thank you for your help." The man said taking the boy into his arms.

I nodded as they ran to the hospital.

I turned around and kicked a stone as I walked.

I didn't know where I was going, but I kept going.

Zelena's POV

Me and Walsh were in the middle of an intense make-out session, when suddenly, he stopped.

He pulled away from me with a worried face.

"Walsh dear, what's wrong?" I said.

"She's here."

"Who? Who's here?"

"Our daughter."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel, the connection. Do you not feel it?"

"I- Oh. That-"

"Yes, that's the connection."

"So what now that she's here?"

"We just have to make sure she doesn't find Henry."

"Why?"

"The true love they process, is very powerful. Let me ask you, what are your intentions? Why did you bring me back."

"Well first, I needed my love back, and second, you are going to help me put Regina into eternal misery."

"And how?"

"I have a curse, so powerful it can bring back the dead."

"But-"

"It is all imaginary. The victims think they are there, but they really aren't. It's a trick, an illusion if you will."

"Ah."

"In this imaginary reality, we will be happy, and Regina will be miserable for all eternity."

"Sounds like a plan."

Emma's POV

We barged into the hospital, and caught about to make a phone call.

"What happened?" He said as he walked over.

He called a nurse over with a bed, and Killian placed Henry in the bed.

"A girl found him in the woods."

examined his wrist, which was the cause of all the blood.

I hadn't noticed it until now. He was cutting.

"We'll go do what we can." He said rolling Henry away.

When he was gone, I collapsed into Killian's arms.

He held me close to him.

"Emma-"

"No, Killian I'm a failure. I'm his mother, and I didn't notice any of this. The skipped meals, the ridiculous amount of time he spent in the bathroom. None of it!"

"Swan, you are not a failure. He covered his tracks pretty well. None of us could have seen it."

"Do- do you really mean-"

"Every word."

I stayed settled on his shoulder.

"Killian, I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: That's all folks! Thank you for all your support on this story we really appreciate it. Just so you don't get confused, Kayleigh and Henry and True Soulmates (I made this up), and it's like combining to powers of true love, and soul mates, so it's like twice as powerful. Indigo out!


End file.
